


Move in with Me

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: After Thanos, Avengers that were there since the beginning are retiring. Bucky tries to get Tony to do the same.Winteriron week 2019 prompt: "Move in with me"





	Move in with Me

The threat was over. The Avengers that the people had known were retiring one last time.

Bucky wanted to stop fighting, wanted to finally have peace, an idea he was forced to give up so many decades ago when he first shipped out to war. But he kept a floor at Avengers Tower because he felt the need to watch over a very reckless man that refused to put down the armor.

“You’re going to end up killing yourself,” he finally told him one afternoon, barely able to keep up with Tony’s multitasking between various screens and diagrams and holograms.

“I almost died many times,” Tony was quick to remind him.

“That doesn’t mean you’ll always come home.”

“And if I don’t, so what?”

“So what?” Bucky repeated with narrowed eyes. “You don’t care if you - if you leave all of us behind?”

Tony turned to him. “I don’t think anyone would really care.”

“But people  _ do  _ care.”

“And that’s why it was okay to -” Tony shut his mouth, not wanting to go down that path. It happened. It was over. They were able to come together and stop Thanos in the end. He didn’t need to keep -

“Move in with me.”

Tony blinked at him. “Excuse me, what?”

“I said move in with me.”

“You want me to live with you? Why?”

“Because you need to rest and I’m tired of fighting.”

“Do you even have a place outside the tower?”

With a light grin, Bucky said, “I do. It’s a small apartment, so your fancy computers won’t fit, but it’s enough for two people.”

“So my fancy computers will still be here then,” Tony pointed out.

“And you’ll get a break away from them when you come home at night.”

“And why would I come home at night if I move in with you?”

“Because I’m a better cook than Steve says.  _ And _ -” he lightly took Tony’s hand - “you wouldn’t want to stay away from me too long, sweetheart.”

Tony’s face reddened at that while his eyes traveled up to Bucky’s face. “Oh?”

“Want to try living with me?”

He bit his lip as he thought, but eventually told him, “Sure. Yeah. Let’s try that.”

Bucky smiled and brought Tony’s hand to his lips to place a kiss upon the back of it. “Thank you.”


End file.
